The present invention relates generally to search engines for searching large tables of data. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention relates to an improved method for inserting and deleting entries in a sorted binary tree data structure.
Search engines are a major source of bottlenecks in high performance compilers and routers used for designing integrated circuits and for looking up Internet addresses in network applications. These search engines generally include large tables and databases that require a correspondingly large amount of memory and hardware to perform the search functions and to maintain the search table by adding and deleting entries.